Snog Fest
by Risifruttiii
Summary: The guys put a popularity spell on Hermione for a prank, so she'll act popular and girlish. But will it backfire? When the spell is over, will she strip the guys of their... manhood? exitment! Read and Review! I beg ya!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Popular on Spell Demand**

_Chapter 1. The beginning_

"God, Harry you couldn't help just a _bit_?" Ron asked furiously, while dragging an uncouncioux Hermione towards Moaning Murtle's bathroom.

Ginny sighed "Well Ron, it's _you _who keep _yapping_ about how _pretty_ she can be, and I think you're having a crush on her _and_-" "Oh shut up, Gin!" Ron cut her off furiously, they reached the bathroom, and Harry hushed on them.

It must have looked weird for an outsider, a redhead dangling guy dragging a girl with bushy brown hair, a blackhaired high guy, and a girl a little younger then the others, just beside the black haired guy. And also in front of a Girls Bathroom?

But to the point:

They lay Hermione on the floor, just beside the sink with the snake.

"Are we sure we want to do this? She might just dump you as friends you know.." Ginny started but Ron looked at her,sighed and said "How do you know she'll not dump _YOU_?" Harry remained silence. "Errm, for starters, I am _allready_ popular, bro...!" "Right point taken, but this is just for fun, it'll be over in a week or so!" Harry said as if he alone had the power to finnish the argument.

"Now miss. _Weasley_, did you bring the book?" Ginny reached inside her robes, found an old musty book, and nodded "Why, sure mr. Potter, _how _could I forget such a thing?" She grinned.

Harry looked towards Ron "Mr Weasley, did_ you_ bring the flowers?" Ron reached into his pocket and drew a bush of weird green yellow red and purple flowers. "Yep mr. Potter, I belive I did." He smiled broadly.

"Now begin the ritual" Ginny said in a strange hoarse voice.

Ron sprinkeled a few flowers over Hermiones body, Ginny started chanting, and took Harry by the hand, making him and his energys flow though her. Harry took his wand, pointed it to Hermione chest, and soon a dark-blue liquid steamed out of his wand, landing next to Hermione.

Sekonds afterthe liquid started to lesson, and soon stopped, Hermione woke up.

"Oh my god! What are we doing here? Oh, by the way Gin, I have a matter to disguss with you, _seriously urgent_ ya know."

Ginny nodded and giggled. "Oh _WHAT_ am I wearing? I'd better take care of this!" Hermione was looking down herself, took her wand, and placed it at her temple. Mumbled a few words, and her skirt suddenly became 2 inches shorter, her shirt got a new cut and somehow, it made a difference, making her body looking quite brilliant. Her clothes now hugged her in all the right places. Ron just couldn't stop starring.

Hermione kissed Ron and Harry on the cheek, making Harry wounder what the hell, and making Ron blush furiously. Then she grabbed Ginnys hand, yelled "See ya!" to the boys, and dragged Ginny out, most likely into the girls dormittory.

The guy just stood there gaping. "Whoa..." Harry started and Ron just agreed with a "Mhmm!" "Seriously? is this a thing she'll ever forgive us? I mean, she'll take a evil revenge!" Harry pointed to his hed and made a gun shot sound.

Ron shrugged "Yeah, maybe, but we'll just have fun with it for as long as it lasts right?" Harry sighed "I guess... just remember, this was acually you idea, and I'll definatly sqeal if she's threatening to ... strip me of my... manhood, you know." Ron looked worried for a moment. "What the hey. It'll be allright and I know you'll do the best you can mate!"

-----

Meanwhile with the girls:

Hermione had gathered all the girls she could with such short notice. maybe 16 or so."Now, I have an idea for this weeks party. It'll be though the roof!" She said with great entusiathm.

Pavrati _(annoying chick) _sighed "Hermione, what is _with _you? You're acting all...We _don't have_ weekly partys! Get _real,_ where would we hold them? _Seriously?" _Hermione Saw the disgrunteled look on many faces. "Look, I know I maybe havn't been the big partyer -" Mumble of agreement "But now I dunno, Iwant to have a good time you know?"

The girls had this weird look on their faces, I mean, Hermione, Party planner?ButHermione suggested a testrun tomorrow (Friday) "Look! Meet me at the Great Hall, and I'll show you! We'll have a girls sleep over okay?"

Lavender squealed "Oh! Goodie a PJ party!" (AN. and the worst was that that comment wasn't sarcastic meant!)

"Look just bring you'r pillows, and PJ's no guys, and invite as many as you can! Just wait..."

_

* * *

Sooo_

? Did you like it? should I continue it eh? tell me, tell me, tell me! I know it's a bit short, but it's just so you'll get a taste of what's to come. Sorry about the spelling.

I have no life (okay I havea bit... but please review!)

Reveiw! (_hypno eyes_) -You know you want too...

_Review... Please push the freakin' button, and I'll pleadge my life to you! _


	2. Chapter 2: Chances and Mistakes

**Chances and Mistakes**

_Friday_

Hermione stayed up the most of the night in the commonn room, making plans how to make partys best workable, so pretty much all people would come, but without teachers knowing.

Hermione woke up the next morning, not realizing excatly how she got to bed? Guess it didn't really matter? Oh well, tonight was the greatest PJ party in the history of Hogwarts going to appear. And if she could have her will, there was more comming.

She got out of bed, saw her room was empty, maybe Dina was allready up, and down for breakfast, she didn't even bother to look at the clock, she knew that it was allmost physically impossible for her, _Hermione,_ to not wake up _at least_ half an hour before breakfast. She got dressed, thought of eigther making the last of her homework to next month or go to bother Harry and... _Ron_.

She choose waking up the guys _of course_. She walked down to the common room. (In case Ginny was there, she wanted to get Ginny together with Harry, allmost as much as she wanted her self and Ron to be together.)

Ginny wasn't there. On the other hand, the Weasleys in general wouldn't get up till noon, if they could have their way. She walked towards the boys doormittory, there was not a sound in there besides snoring.

She walked into number 73, where Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean slept, lived and did go know what else. But only Ron was there, still sleeping though. He was looking so cute. Well, allmost everybody looks cute when they're sleeping, but Ron was... special.

She didn't know what made her do it, but... instead of waking him up, she grabbed his blanket, and layed down next to him, allmost instantly she felt his arm surround her, she knew he was still sleeping, but this was nice. He was laying there, arms around her, as if she was a giant teddy bear... All Hermione managed to think was _'nice... I should have done this before... definaltly...'_

* * *

Outside the castle, on the quiddich pitch, Harry and Ginny stood, disgussing the Hermione situation. 

"Harry, if she finds out she'll kill us! _SLOWLY_!" Ginny yelled "I know, I _KNOW_! Look, this was Ron's idea and you know it! I just, she's nice and maybe if she's more... I dunno,_ aware_ of herself she'll get together with him?" Harry sighed, "But I know you're _right_." Ginny snorted "_Potter_, I am _always_ right." Harry couldn't help but smileat that comment.

"Look let's change the subjekt, what do you say? We can deal with it when she comes back to her sences?" Harry asked a bit woried Ginny'd freak on him. But luckily (For Harry) Ginny nodded. "So, whats she planning? You mentioned something yesterday about it I think?" He asked "_Err_, guys can't come, but sorta an PJ party, in the RoR. Now we're not using it to DA-meetings anymore, she thought it would be okay with you." Ginny answered, looking over her shoulder, as if Hermione would curse her into next week if she found out Ginny had told a boy. Even if it was Harry.

"_Oh_... Okay, Yeah, it makes sence, she maybe more girlish and such, but she's _still_ brainy." Harry grinned. "Soo, new subjekt again, please?" Ginny asked him but still looked down on the ground "Hm, You maybe different, but you're _still _a Weasley, so why did you agree to meet me in the commonroom at 6 in the morning?"

Ginny coulden't help but thinking: _Whoa! #1. He thinks I'm special. #2. How do I weasel myself out of this mess? Sure I'll just say, 'look harry I'm madly in love with you I think, please accept my body and soul?' God how lame am I from in a scale from 1 - 10? Wait! DON'T answer that!_

Ginny laughed and hoped it didn't sound as fake as she thought it did. "_Different_ huh? I'll take that as a compliment Potter." Harry interupted a bit and said "ell you should..." and she continued "And I just drank _waaaaay_ too much coffee last night so couldn't sleep anyway."

Harry shrugged and said "_Oh_" in a dissapointed way. Ginny wanted most of all to smack herself so hard. "But I like you'r compagny in the mornings also, I'm usually quite the grumpy type in the mornings you know. But not so much around you?" Harry nodded, hoping she didn't see.

"So, theres rumors you're dating again?" Harry started, hoping _she _wouldn't notice the irritated sound in his voice.

"Err, yes I know there is. Started it myself I'm _quite_ proud to say..." Harry snorted "And here I was, all worried!" _Arh! Shouldn't have said that!_

Ginny gave him a weird look "Worried huh? Oh, but it's only cos these guys are fighting over me and would only stop if I choose one. So I made a choise on a completly different person. Meet my invisible boyfriend Albert!" She made a gesture with her hand as if she was introducing a person to Harry.

Harry shaked the invisible hand and said "Well, nice to _meet_ you at last, You take care of Ginny or I'll hunt you down like the dog you are" then he smiled and they decided to change the subjekt without even speaking.

"Soo, nice wether huh?"

* * *

Back in Room number 73 Ron was waking up. Hermione... not waking up from this luxus-comfy-bed. 

Ron thought Ginny had come to lay with him or someone was pulling a prank on him, when he just felt that something rather heavy was there in his bed. He opened his eyes, and saw the figure og a girl. Or rather, _Hermine figure_. Ron didn't know if this was a present from God, or she just was pulling his leg? He looked around the Room. No one was there. How weird was this? And why was the clock only- he looked to his clock 7.05? How had he woken by him self _that _early? Weird!

Hermione was waking up beside him, "_Goodmorning_ sleepy. Can I ask you darling,_ why_ you are in my bed?" She nodded."Sorry babe, You just looked sweet, and the bed looked comfy and stuff, now go back to sleep dude!"

"Naah, I don't recon that would be a good idea, so, can I _please_ get dressed now?" She just nodded, "sure you can" He looked at _her _on _his _pillow. Was he still dreaming?

"Could you _move? _Out of the room I mean?" He asked gently to his bed mate (NO! _Don't _think like that guys! Lol!)

"Oh, Ron come off it, I've seen you naked _countless_ of times!" She said her eyes still closed. "Yeah, but that was becuse that this summer, you for some reason felt a sudden need to _walk in on me in the shower_!"

"Yep, good times, good times..." Hermione grinned. "Well, I suppose I could do a bit of my homework. You can copy my Charms essay if you wanna." And with that, she walked out of the door, and down for breakfast with the feeling of : _I just HAD to make her go away! Idiot, idiot, idiot!

* * *

Haaaay! Please Review? Hated it? Loved it? Wanna smack me or simply give me a cookie? (I'd choose the last please? lol) _

Sorry bout the typeos. but Still, please review!

My new motto : Press the Button, Make my Day!

Haaaay! Please Review? Hated it? Loved it? Wanna smack me or simply give me a cookie? (I'd choose the last please? lol) 


	3. Chapter 3: Snogfest

_Please review!

* * *

_

**Snogfest - YAY!**

Hermine was sitting in the common room, waiting for ... well... anyone actually. Just people! She was getting bored. She dicided to look outside, ir really was nice wether. As she walked towards the window, she thought of Ron. he was so sweet, but still, _very_ annoying. Stressing the annoying part.

She got to the window, looked out towards the Pitch, seeing? -Ginny and Harry. They were walking back towards the castle. Hermione opened the window and screamed : " _HARRY_! KISS HER NOW, BEFORE I'LL MAKE YOU SEE SPOTS!"

Ginny grinned at Harry, she liked watching him squirm. (Get your minds outta the gutter!) "So, are you gonna kiss me _boy_?" she asked him. Harry blushed, looked into the ground, and cursing them both scilently.

"_Erm_... Aren't you like totally in love with be dude?" Ginny asked, in a sarcastic manner, but Harry just answered with a "Is that Ron,I hear calling? Yep, I think it is. Sorry..." And then Harry sprinted away. Leaving Ginny to go alone. Leaving her with a lot on her mind, too.

Ron, had, in fact, not called on him, but had beating himself up while taking on his clothes. He was gonna find Hermione and ask her out. If she said no, she'd forget it by the end of the week anyway. Yep, thats the plan, he told himself as he was going looking for her.When he walked into the common room, he saw her in the window but before he cold say anything ste started: "hey, you don't mind Harry and Ginny if they got together would you?" After a weird look from Ron she changed it a bit "Well, they're not a couple but if Harry _dared_ to ask her out..." Ron was allmost posetive he heard a whisper that sounded like "that _whimp_..."

Ron took a breath. "Hermione-what-are-you-doing-tonight?" But he hoped she hadn't heard. but being with Ron for so long, she understood every little grunt.

"I'm having a little party. Only for girls but I'm changing it to a snogfest. Wanna come? then theres something I need you to do for me..." Ron nodded a little too furiousley.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry was on his way to breakfast, classes was in 35 minutes, so he'd better eat something. As he saw Hermione and Ron comming, he greeted them and asked how things were. They did the normal rutine, andate breakfast.

they did their classes, and all the other borring stuff, untill it was about five. thenHogwarts changed from boring to WILD!

The girls metat 7 o'clok at the Great Hall, and walked up towardsthe RoR, the girls walked in, but not before signing a giant board with their names. As all of them had settled down, Hermione began: "Girls, Girls, there has been a change of plans. There will be a Snogfest!" There was some muttering, not all wastoo happy about this idea. "Guys'llcome, andpick a girl randomly. But the guys'll take a girl they are somewhatcompadible too. Butyou are able to go." Of course no body did...

Hermione walked out, and saw that the line of guys was extencive. over 50 guys, But what the hey, the more the marrier. hermione took a bowl she had bewitched, and guys could pick a random girl. Dean was the first, and he chose, Pavarti, she was all for it! Then some less impotant caracters, and Nevillegot Pansy.

When it was Rons turn,Hermione put a spell on her name, making it to fly direkly into Ron's hand. She smiled at him seductively. "So, are you ready, _friend_?"Hermione stressed the word 'friend' a lot. Ron nodded. He was absolutly speachless.

"Oh, darned, I have to give the two last names to someone."Ginny -who stood beside Hermione - said that if the other person was willing she herself wouldn't mind kissing a girl. Just shortly anyway.

Hermioneshouted "THE ONE WITHOUT A MATE COMEHERE!" Luna peacked out. "Yeah?" "Luna, thers no more guys, so would youmindif we kissed? Just for fun,I wanna kiss a girl, for some reason?" Luna sniggered "I'd be delighted to darlig. you'll be the man, chose my name."Ron was about to faint.

Hermione was about to take her wand while saying "Err... I just have to take off the curse, you see, if you are not compadible lovers you can't-" but Ginny reached down, taking Luna's name. "You were saying, Dear?" to Hermione.

Hermione had a weird feeling bout this, also the fact Harry hadn't shown up worried her.

Hermione and Ron sat down on a couch, and started making out. Not long away from there, people were gathering up around Luna and Ginny, Luna had her right hand firmly planted on Ginny's innerthigh and Ginny's hand on Lunas neck. Both had their eyes shut, grinning into eachothers mouths. Kissing deeply. _Alot_! After about half an hour, all looked only at the two girls, except from Hermione and Ron.

When Hermione finally came up for air shouting "BREAK" all got to their feet to eigther get some fire wiskey, or air. Harry came in, looked to Hermione and said "Sooo... Whos Ginny with?" Hermione grinned "Luna" Harry looked conpletly as if he could cry. "Can I take her then maybe?" Ron was about to give Harry a piece of his mind but Hermione stopped him. "Sure, If she wants to."

Harry walked over to Ginny, making himself really queasy. "Wanna snog with me instead... maybe?" Ginny looked to Luna. "Well, it was nice as long as it lasted right?" Ginny nodded, and soon Neville walked over to Luna. (Pansy was going to look for Malfoy)

"Well... I actually.. kinda... do like you... love you." Harry said, while Ginny was struggeling for air.And grinning manicly...


End file.
